Because Of Him
by Starlight Music
Summary: The past hurts and everyone has one. but when the curtain comes down, one past will change more than anyone  could imagination. rateing may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titans or Batman **

_Proluge_

It was lunch at the tower on a slow spring day. Beast Boy and Cyborg had already gone through there mealy battle of food types, and everyone was eating either a PB&J or turkey sandwich. All the villains must have been out of town because it had been almost a week since there last mission; not even a purse snatching.

Then the monitor started to blink with a sign on that everyone was familiar with. Too familiar.

"Batman." Whispered everyone in perfect time.

Robin reacted first and went to the computer, "Hi Batman, what do you need?" he asked in a perfectly normal voice.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Batman replied with his cold voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I checked your data base to see how everything was going and I find that you have not entered a log or even checked-in in almost a week. Care to explain?"

"We haven't had the slightest bit of activity in that time."

"Don't you think it would have been smart to check in with Justice League and inform them that the criminals have left the area?"

"What makes you so sure they left? We have slow periods like this at least three times a year. Why can't you just trust me like I trust you to inform me on important things? I think I would know if they were somewhere else, I've been checking the other crime loges for anything that looks like one of our criminals."

"I wasn't trying to nag you I just wanted to know if something happened."

"Well ask next time."

"I just want everyone safe and I know that's what you want to."

"Everything is fine, I'll talk to you later." And with that Robin cut the conversation off. The rest of the titans had remained clustered by the door trying not to be noticed by Batman. All but one set of eyes that stood still in shock and fear; no one noticed as the stony eyes silently moved from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titans or the songs in any of this story.**

_One week later…_

It was just another day in the tower. The sun was shining, the game station was on, Raven was mediating, and Robin was in his dark room; or as Beast Boy calls it 'The Lair'.

"Oh, you want to pass me, but you can't pass me." stated Cyborg, "You passed me!"

"Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, it's your birthday, it's your birthday!" said a happy green one as he passed the finish line.

"Wait…"said Cyborg, "What's that…" he whispered a moment later.

"What?" said a giddy Beast Boy.

"Sounds like a piano…" whispered Cyborg as he strained to hear.

"It's coming from one of the empty rooms on level 3" stated Raven, who had been silently listening from a dark corner.

Cyborg activated his arm and started typing on the mini keyboard, "Well, let's go check it out yal."

In five minutes the three arrived outside an unmarked door. It was creaked slightly open as it got caught on something and didn't close completely. The piano continued and the three silently entered. What they saw…

The room was in fact a recording studio so it was separated into two parts. The first section of the room had two bar swivel stools in front of a huge soundboard with a small black laptop on a table next to it. There was a glass wall behind the soundboard and table splitting the room in half with a door to get to the other side to the far left. On the other side of the wall sat an electronic keyboard, an electric and acustic guitar, a drumset and multiple microphones. What caught everyones eye however was the person sitting inside with recording headphones on with a standing microphone facing the left wall. The person began to sing. Being curious as ever Raven and Cyborg each sat on a stool while Beast Boy tried to resist touching anything.

**Because of you by: Kelly Clarkson (small edits by me {no italic are the edits})**

_Ohhhh Ohhhhhh  
><em>_Hmmmmmm_

_I will not make  
><em>_The same mistakes that you did and I  
><em>_Will not let myself  
><em>_Cause my heart so much misery  
><em>_I will not break  
><em>_The way you did  
><em>_You fell so hard  
><em>_I've learned the hard way  
><em>_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
><em>_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
><em>_And it's not too long before you point it out  
><em>_I cannot cry  
><em>_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake  
><em>_A smile, a laugh  
><em>_Every day of my life  
><em>_My heart can't possibly break  
><em>_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
><em>_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I am afraid_

You watched me die  
>You heard me cry<br>_Every night in _my_ sleep  
><em>_I was so young  
><em>_You should have known  
><em>Better than to have used me  
><em>You never thought of anyone else<br>__You just saw your_ gain_  
><em>_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
><em>_From the  
><em>_Same damn thing_

_Because of you  
><em>_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I try my hardest just to forget everything  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I don't know how to let anyone else in  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_I am afraid  
><em>_Because of you_

_Hoooo  
><em>_Because of you  
><em>_Hooo Oooo_

"How long?" stated the sad girl inside the recording studio.

"We heard the piano and came in just as you started singing. " Said Cyborg

"Hmm…"

"It's a beautiful song." stated BB

"What's it about?" asked Cy, trying to get the young alien to open up.

"Just another failure at erasing memories." She said in a monotone that challenged Raven's.

"Who's it about?" Raven asked

"….my dad"

Then it all clicked. Star had been acting on the edge since the call Robin had with Batman a week ago.

"Can you guys just forget you ever heard the song." it was more of a statement then a question really, but Cyborg felt he should keep going.

Cy spoke up, "Star it's not good to keep things like this inside, why don-"

"You don't know anything just leave me alone" she shouted. She then ran out of the room before they could retort.

"Someone needs to go talk to her. Now, she's close to a breaking point." Stated BB very seriously, as if he were a doctor.

"How can you tell, she just seemed a little upset. Like when her cooking fails." Joked Cy, no one laughed.

"Animal senses. She wrecks of depression, and you know what comes after depression… hey Rea,"

"Not Rea, Raven."

"Whatever, do you think you can go into her mind and like, see what's going on in there." Asked BB.

"Yeah, like when Robin went all Slade crazy" added Cyborg.

"I don't think she will want me snooping around in her mind right now." The two looked at her with matching faces that clearly said 'Do it or we'll be annoying on purpose'… "Fine. Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

After 5 minutes Raven's soul self returned with a gasp.

"What! What'd you see?" asked the hyper changeling.

"Oh my god, how does, how can she" Raven shuddered.

"Chill man, it was probably, a candy coated, gumdrop forest in there, this is Star" stated Cy.

"Beast boy you were right, she is gonna lose it any minute" and with that said Raven vanished into the floor.

'_'

"Dude do ya know how to work this stuff cus I missed the first few lines." Asked Beast Boy after a few minutes.

"Sure."

_Back in Star's room._

"So now you know."

"There's more."

"What do you mean, Raven?"

"It's more than just your dad; it's also what happened after your dad."

"I guess I need to start rebuilding those walls."

"No, you need to talk to the other three because Robin is hearing the song with the other two now. You don't need to tell them the details just what happened with your dad."

"They'll figure it out, Raven. At least Robin will."

"Then we can all help you move on."

"As long as you promise me you won't make me tell them the details or anything I don't want to. "

"Just your dad."

"Just him."

**So Tell me whagt you think… I know you see that button that says review well click it..**


End file.
